Sticks and Stones
by toxin-bavishkie
Summary: Hayner's not got the perfect life and he isn't exactly an angel either but Seifer wants him and if someone like Seifer wants him then what the hell else could go wrong for him? Seifer/Hayner SeiNer and slight Reno/Hayner
1. Chapter 1

The teens walked through the gates of Twilight high school, the bell sending the irritating ringing noise all the way down the street, most were rushing to make it to their first class on time but Hayner and Roxas strolled in laughing not seeming to care if they were late or not. They were talking about the dare they had made pence do the previous day  
"I can't believe he actually ran through the market butt naked" Roxas laughed  
"Yeah" Hayner smirked before he was nudged aside by the all too familiar face of Seifer.  
"Move it lamer" Seifer smirked walking past the smaller teens with his two lackeys. Hayner and Roxas glared at the bigger teens back  
"Ass" Hayner muttered, Roxas just stared at him a smirk on his face  
"what" Hayner glared  
"oh nothing" Roxas laughed as he punched Hayner's arm and ran toward the main building yelling on his way  
"Last one to their locker eats rotten sea salt!" Hayner flinched but recovered quickly from the blow and chased after the blonde not wanting to be the one that lost.

After they had ran through the crowds, dodging teachers and pupils, Hayner managed to get to his locker first. Slamming his hands on it but when he looked back Roxas flew through the crowd, landing on his knees in front of Hayner. Hayner laughed  
"LOOSER!" He was putting his fingers in the shape of an "L" on his forehead Roxas frowned and got up dusting himself off  
"God Damnit" he muttered opening his locker and getting some of his books out. Hayner did the dame and shut his locker  
"what we got first?" Hayner asked  
"uhhh. . . . . Dance?" Roxas pondered  
"oh fucking great" Hayner rolled his eyes and went back to his locker and threw the books back in and only grabber the kit he had left in there the previous week.

After being scolded for being late Hayner and Roxas scurried into the boys changing room where they were greeted with male nakedness. They both paused for a moment and started to look for a space to get changed. Once they had they started to strip off, Roxas noticed a lot more bruising on Hayner than usual  
"You been fighting Seifer more than usual?" Roxas asked pulling his t-shirt off  
"huh? Oh uh. . ." Hayner paused putting his skin-tight, long sleeved black t-shirt on  
"Yeah. I have" He smiled. Roxas glared but carried on getting changed.  
Hayner looked round the room when His eyes were captured by Seifer's Tanned torso. He was obviously staring for to long because out of the blue Seifer yelled,  
"Take a picture it'll last longer" He laughed winking Hayner's way, Hayner tried to ignore him but couldn't help turning bright red. He pulled his grey jogging bottoms on and made a quick exit into the dance hall.

Once the class had settled, emerged in his skin-tight body suit. The whole class tried not to look at the bulge in his lower region and answered quickly as he said their names.  
"Roxas Strife?" he looked around the class  
"Yup" Roxas answered quickly and continued talking to Kiari about socks  
"Hayner Augustine?" Xigbar waited for an answer that never came. Xigbar looked up  
"HAYNER!" he frowned but Hayner just sat there staring at him, he then raised his hand  
"here" the whole class was quiet as Xigbar continued the registration.  
"All right all on your feet. In pairs please~" Xigbar almost sang Roxas grabbed Kiari and Hayner sighed looking around the room for a partner as his best friend had just abandoned him for a female of the bitchy variety. He spotted Seifer but would rather have been beaten up than dance with the asshole. He slowly walked over and sighed,  
"Need a partner?" Hayner looked annoyed and bored not wanting to be here he didn't even want to fight with the slightly taller teen when he insulted him  
"Why would I want to be partners with a lamer like you" Seifer laughed  
"Because. . . there is no one else." Hayner crossed his arms and waited for Xigbar to give them another instruction  
"Ok class now I want you to all come up with a small piece of dance that you will be doing in front of the class later this term. You must do it to this music" He put it on and the whole class nodded their head to the beat all getting ideas and wanting to start. Hayner rolled his eyes and turned back to Seifer who looked annoyed anyway. Hayner walked to the back of the hall and slipped out of the door before Xigbar saw him but he didn't realised he was followed  
"OI! You can't just leave me to do all the work Lamer. Get your scrawny arse back in there." Seifer demanded but Hayner snickered and kept walking, Seifer followed him until they both ended up behind the gym. Hayner pulled a pack of fags out of his pocket and placed one between his lips and patted himself down for a lighter  
"here" Seifer handed him one but promptly took one of Hayner's fags in the process  
"Thanks Lamer" Seifer lit his fag up after Hayner and the both of them stood there together  
"so. How're you Seifer" Hayner took another puff of his fag  
"Alright. . .you?" Seifer looked at the other blonde  
"been better" Hayner smiled then turned to him  
"look I have no clue about dance just so you know so I'm going to be relying on you for most of this." Seifer rolled his eyes  
"knew you were no good" He smirked pulling another fag from Hayner's pack of fags. Hayner frowned at Seifer  
"Those aren't cheap" he snapped but Seifer just smiled and lit it up Hayner punched the other in the arm expecting to get one back twice as hard but he didn't.

Once the bell had gone Hayner and Seifer made their way back to the Dance hall. They were the only ones left in the changing room, Hayner made his way to his things and started to get changed. Pulling his trousers and shirt off and spraying himself with some deodorant. Seifer looked up and frowned when he was greeted with discoloured flesh. There were bruises trailing down Hayner's back he was black and blue. Seifer's eyes widened when he saw knife wounds which were still weeping. He stormed over to him and grabbed Hayner, Seifer looked worried as he ran his finger along one of the cuts but Hayner lashed out hitting him in the face sending him backward. Hayner grabbed his things and ran out of the changing room before Seifer could say anything to him.

Seifer couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen all day, Fuu and Rai knew something was wrong and assured him it wouldn't be a problem if he didn't want to hang out after school which he didn't. On the way home Seifer touched his bruised cheek as he lit a fag up in his mouth when Kiari and Roxas came out of know where  
"OI! Blondie" Seifer snarled at Roxas as he walked up behind them  
"Where's Lamer?" He asked cautiously but Roxas just shrugged  
"probably at home, duh!" Roxas kept walking and Seifer paused, he had been to Hayner's house once when they were kids but he couldn't remember exactly where it was. After asking around a bit he was finally stood outside this small house that had nothing special going for it. A few windows had been boarded up and the potted plants outside had been broken and left to litter the front of the house. Seifer walked down the path but as he was about to knock the door he heard shouting coming from inside the house, Seifer waited until the shouting stopped and then he heard someone weeping.  
Seifer walked back down the path just as he got to the end a man walked out of the front door, his silver hair greasy and his clothes dirty he glared at Seifer  
"What you looking at shit face" the man shouted at him, Seifer just stared and started walking away as the man walked away from the house and down the road.

Seifer jumped the back gate and opened the back door slipping inside the house. There wasn't much to it there was an ordinary kitchen with an ordinary table the only unusual thing was a lady face down on the table, empty beer bottles scattered around her. Seifer frowned and walked into the front room, there was an old brown couch, battered old tv set and a few photos on the walls. They were of Hayner when he was younger. Seifer found himself becoming nosey as he started to scan the photos. There was one of Hayner at the skate park when he was younger he had a cut knee but was still smiling, tears in his eyes. Seifer leaned in he was in the back ground laughing at Hayner, he frowned and moved onto the next photo it was of Hayner, his mother and his father before he left, they all looked so happy, Hayner was holding a seasalt ice-cream in one hand and trying to hold an oversized skate board in the other. Seifer smiled until he saw the next Photo. He picked it up and frowned. It was a picture of Hayner and himself but where as Hayner was looking at the camera smiling Seifer looked grumpy and was looking away. There was a group picture of Hayner's 16th birthday party, all Hayner's friends were in it but Hayner looked uneasy. There was another photo, it was in a cracked photo frame it was of Hayner with his Mother and his step dad, the man Seifer had just seen at the door. Hayner looked scared and the man with silver hair looked angry.

Seifer was about to keep looking at photos when he heard someone screaming  
"MUM! MUM!" Seifer ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, he followed the sound until he got to a room at the end of the hall it had a mini skateboard stuck to the door with "Hayner's room" engraved into the wood. Seifer pushed the door open to find Hayner lying on the floor holding his stomach, weeping. Seifer stood there looking down at him their eyes locked and Hayner grimaced  
"You." Seifer was frozen in place when he saw the blood staining the carpet, Hayner tried to get up but slipped back down into his own blood causing it to splash and slosh while he struggled. Seifer knelt down in the blood it absorbing into school trousers, he grabbed Hayner and pulled him into a sitting position and supported his back. He lifted Hayner's t-shirt to find a gash that was bleeding. Seifer stayed silent and shut the door before taking a closer look at the cut  
"you'll be ok. . . this time" He pulled Hayner's shirt back down and stood back up Hayner looked worried but Seifer just walked over to the window and opened it  
"Come on lamer." He hoisted himself out of the window and climbed down the tree that was outside Hayner's window, Hayner stood carefully and hesitated before looking out to see Seifer at the bottom looking up at him. Hayner grabbed a jacket from his bed and Hoisted himself out the window, his teeth grinding because of the pain shooting through his stomach and chest.

He finally made it to the bottom where he was greeted with a punch in the nose  
"What the Hell was that for?" Hayner held his nose, his eyes watering  
"For not telling anyone what has been happening," Seifer started to walk off and Hayner looked around, it was getting dark but he'd rather go with Seifer that stay at home. He walked after him but no words were spoken until they reached a block of flats. Seifer opened the door and stood aside letting Hayner in first. They got into the lift, Hayner felt awkward as they were going up to the 8th floor. They got to a plain white door and once opened it revealed a nice living room, black leather sofa with photos, a TV and as soon as you walked in you could see the kitchen as well.  
Seifer shut the door behind them and threw his coat off  
"You can stay here." Seifer walked into the kitchen and Hayner sat down on the sofa


	2. Chapter 2

Seifer had thought about Hayner all night to a point where he couldn't sleep, he grunted as he approached the school gates but looked up and saw Hayner leant against the wall a fag in his mouth, Hayner had spotted him, Seifer looked for a way to for the first time to actually avoid Hayner.  
"Seifer." Hayner walked toward him and stood in front of him  
"I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what you saw, so we can just get on with shit" Seifer just stared at him  
"Fuck you chicken wuss. Why would I give a shit what happened to you anyway" he frowned. Hayner nodded looking a little hurt before shoving a fag into Seifer's mouth and turning and walking off into the school. Seifer stood there stumped, annoyed at himself.

As the school day went on the two insulted each other as usual until lunch time when they had started fighting in the field. Hayner threw a punch but missed and was met with a full on fist to the face, it knocked Hayner backward onto the floor. Seifer looked worried and leant down quickly grabbing Hayner's face, examining the cut lip which he had just caused. He was squishing Hayner's face so he had fish lips, everyone around them was silent until Seifer realised people were staring  
"What the hell you Lamers lookin' at!" he spat violently before grunting and walking off.  
Roxas aided his friend  
"what was that all about?" He helped Hayner up  
"god knows what's up with that. . .that ass" Hayner looked ashamed and nudged Roxas off him before walking off.

The whole class was gathered in their class room after lunch, handing out a piece of paper to every student.  
"Alright class" he spoke  
"Tomorrow we will be setting off on a school camping trip" He smiled  
"It will help you all toward your geography grade. You will be put in pairs and share a cabin. The assignment will include you all exploring the landscape. You'll be told more tomorrow when we arrive at the camp but I need you all to get here at 7am and have this form" he held the form up  
"signed by your parents so that you can attend" Hayner sighed and shoved the letter in his bag.

Hayner was thankful when the bell finally signalled they could go. The scab that was forming on his lip was really starting to annoy him. Hayner and Roxas walked out of the class room and casually started to make their way out of the school  
"I don't wanna goooo" Roxas moaned  
"I think it'll be fun" Hayner smiled slightly,  
"just to get away for a week or so, Partner" Hayner smirked  
"YAY!" Roxas jumped up and down  
"Come on man we have to get some shizzle together for the trip" That night Roxas persuaded Hayner to buy condoms, in case they got lucky. Roxas' words not Hayner's. They also ended up buying £25 worth of hair gel, 30 packs of fags and some new clothes.  
"Hey Roxas' is it alright if I stay at yours tonight?" Hayner asked as they walked out of the last shop they were visiting  
"Dude you know you're always welcome~"  
"Epic just need to grab some stuff from mine, that ok?" Hayner smiled all the way to his but that smile didn't last long when he saw Seifer standing outside his house. Roxas frowned  
"What the hells he doing at yours?" Hayner frowned  
"stay here." He walked up the road to where Seifer was  
"What are you doing?" Hayner asked frowning with confusion  
"I dropped my phone here yesterday lamer, I came back to get it." Seifer grunted  
"ok. Be quiet. . . follow me" Hayner walked down the path and opened the door. Roxas' mouth hung open as they both went into Hayner's house.  
The two blondes walked up the stairs and into Hayner's room  
"Look around for it then" Hayner mumbled as he started to shove his clothes into a backpack and all his stuff such as pants, toiletries and phone into another bag. He stretched to reach his sleeping bag which was on the top of his wardrobe and grabbed a pillow. He then turned to see Seifer standing there, his phone in his hand. He leant in and grabbed the scruff of Hayner's shirt pulling him closer  
"I don't care if you're beaten to a pulp I'm still going to fuck you." His eyes looked sharp and Hayner just Nodded watching Seifer leave, then realised Seifer had said he was going to 'fuck him'.

Once Roxas and Hayner were settled at Roxas' in his room they started to play their video games  
"So dude. . .why was Seifer at yours?" Roxas asked suspiciously  
"Oh. . . he left his phone there yesterday." Roxas just stared  
"what was he doing there?" Roxas' mouth was curling into a smirk  
"Oh. . .came round for uh. . ." Hayner had to think really hard  
"Milk."  
"Milk?" Roxas looked at Hayner like he was insane  
"Yeah he'd ran out…" Roxas nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow  
"what!" Hayner laughed as he started to roll a joint for himself and Roxas to share  
"we got enough for the trip?" Roxas asked  
"Oh we have enough to last us" Hayner smirked as he licked the paper to complete the roll. He stuck it between his lips lighting it with his zippo, he took one puff and looked relaxed and then another and another. Roxas frowned  
"sharing is caring Hayner" Roxas stuck his bottom lip out. Hayner just smiled and handed him the joint. That night Roxas whited out and puked all over his playstation whilst Hayner had the best sleep he'd had in a while.

The next morning Roxas and Hayner looked like shit. Hayner had a black beanie on his head as his hair was flat and looked bad and he was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt with another short sleeved white t-shirt over the top, skinnie jeans and some convers. His bags were slumped down on the floor next to him and he was stood, leant against the school gate. Roxas was sat on the floor half asleep wearing some skinnie jeans and a black and white checked hoodie. Roxas on the other hand could be bothered to spike his hair to perfection which Hayner was now envying.

The whole class was there waiting when Squall turned up with the mini bus  
"Sorry to keep you all waiting" he got out the bus and started announcing partners  
"Pence and ollete, Kairi and Larxene, Zexion and Demyx, Rai and Fuu"  
You could here Seifer cuss at this point  
"Roxas and. . . Axel" Roxas' mouth hung open  
"Do you have no heart man" he shouted out finally deciding to stand  
"I wanna spend this bro time with my bro" He motioned to Hayner  
"cause. . .he's my bro" Roxas pouted  
"just get on the bus Roxas" Squall moaned but Roxas to tired to speak anymore just obliged pouting all the way onto the coach with the red head.  
"Anyway. . . Sora and Riku, Namine and Xion and finally" Squall cleared his throat  
"Hayner and Seifer" the two blondes looked at each other and everyone on the bus was staring. Hayner scowled and picked up his bags, making his way onto the coach not wanting to argue yet. He sat in their seat at the back of the mini bus, Seifer sat next to him and they both had an expression of displeasure on their faces.

About 30 minutes into the bus journey Hayner fell asleep in his seat. He had dark circles under his eyes, his back was facing Seifer until they went over a bump which caused Hayner to flop into Seifer's lap Hayner's face on Seifer's penis. Seifer jumped out of his skin and looked down the boy was still asleep, facing Seifer's stomach. Seifer had no idea what to do he was in pain from the impact of face to dick. He tried to move Hayner but the boy frowned and grabbed onto Seifer's t-shirt, Seifer was going red but thank god almost all the bus residents were asleep so he thought to himself 'Fuck it I'll beat him when he wakes up.'

They rest of the bus ride flew by and Hayner was woken with a swift punch to the arm. Hayner opened his eyes and was met with crouch, his eyes widened and he flew up into his own seat. Seifer looked pissed and embarrassed at the same time  
"I-I'm sorry" Hayner pushed past Seifer quickly his face turning red, dragging his bag behind him as he got off the bus. Seifer was handed a key and they set off to find their cabin. Hayner doddled behind Seifer still feeling like shit from last night as soon as they reached the cabin and opened the door he threw his bags on the floor and looked around. There was a double bed against the far wall, a little kitchen area, an old two seater sofa and a door that lead onto a bathroom with a sink, toilet, mirror and bath/shower. Hayner and Seifer stared at the double bed then looked at each other.  
"Great" Hayner mumbled as he put his bags on the little sofa near the door. He looked at the clock on the wall it read '3pm' Hayner opened his bag and pulled out his fags. He pulled one out and threw the pack on the little coffee table that was there. He lit the fag and slouched into the sofa. Seifer pulled his shirt off and threw his bag on the bed  
"You take the sofa Lamer." Hayner glared at Seifer  
"Fine. . .ass" he muttered to himself looking up at Seifer's torso which was glazed with beads of sweat.

Later that evening Hayner awoke suddenly sweating, it was boiling hot, damn this twilight town weather. He pushed himself off the couch and picked up his flash light and made his way to the bathroom he pulled his soaked shirt off and felt his scars, he looked down at the sink for a moment and when he looked back up he saw a wide smirk along Seifer's face. Hayner jumped a mile and looked at the man in the mirror  
"what" he stuttered as Seifer edged toward him  
"I said what?" Hayner demanded as Seifer pushed his body against Hayner's pushing him up against the sink. Hayner tried to push him away but his arms felt like jelly and his knees grew weak, what the hell was happening  
"Seifer. . ." Hayner couldn't move. Seifer ran his finger across Hayner's lip, across the split that he had made the previous day. Seifer swallowed his pride and leant in catching Hayner's lips, holding him in a kiss. Hayner squinted in the darkness and tried to fight the enjoyment that was creeping up on him. Seifer pulled away, butterflies in his stomach he retreated quickly back into the main room, Hayner stood there for a moment before walking back in, adjusting his joggers and pausing in his steps. Seifer had gotten back into bed, Hayner rolled his eyes and couldn't believe he was doing this but he climbed into the other side of the bed and got himself comfy. He felt Seifer turn over, Seifer was now facing Hayner's back. Seifer ran his hand along Hayner's back. Hayner could feel him analysing each cut and scar he had. Hayner grimaced and said  
"I suggest you stop. I'm only in here because the sofa feels like shit." Seifer just rolled his eyes and fell asleep and Hayner lay there looking out the window and the moon light that was shinning through until he himself drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seifer slowly opened his eyes; he was met by early morning glow shining through the window. He looked over his shoulder expecting to see the other blonde but he was just met with ruffled covers, he frowned and sat up slowly the sound of running water echoed from the bathroom. he pushed himself out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, he knocked but when there was no answer he opened the door and looked in. The shower curtain was pulled across and Hayner's shadow cast itself on the curtain, Seifer couldn't help but stare until he couldn't help it anymore. He grabbed the curtain and threw it back, Seifer's eyes were being held shut. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open them or not, he could feel his skin getting hotter and the then when he finally plucked up the courage to open his eyes he was met with a forceful punch to the face.  
Hayner jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel skilfully slipping and falling onto the floor hard. The two's eyes locked and Hayner turned bright red a frown appearing across his brow.  
"FUCK OFF!" Hayner shouted covering his face obviously embarrassed, Seifer just frowned and knelt down in front of Hayner and pushed him down onto the floor. Seifer grabbed his towel and pulled it off of Hayner's hips. Hayner struck out and started hitting Seifer but his punches felt weak and insignificant.  
Seifer's eyes scanned Hayner's body, every scratch, scar and bruise was noticed by Seifer and Hayner started to feel angry until Seifer's perfect lips met his own. Hayner didn't want to fall into the kiss with his enemy but it felt so soft, He felt weak and like he was turning into jelly it was like nothing Hayner had ever felt before. He pulled away after a while and looked into the ocean blue eyes that were staring back at him and he finally said it  
"I- i Like you. . .Lamer" Seifer looked away waiting for his reply but Hayner just nodded and stood back up, walking into the main room to get dressed.

Later after breakfast Hayner finally caught up with Roxas  
"Hey Roxy, How's your cabin buddy Axel" Hayner smirked as he approached the Blonde who just stared  
"He's. . . amazing." Roxas muttered,  
"Well guess your placement wasn't that bad then" Hayner smiled  
"How's yours thou? Has he hurt you!" Roxas smirked as he shouted at Hayner  
"Seifer's. . . well he's" Hayner was suddenly met with a force to his shoulder. Seifer had Nudged him as he walked past  
"Watch it Lamer" Seifer grunted  
"He's an ASSHOLE! As always." Hayner made sure the blonde could hear him as he walked away; Hayner was starting to get confused by Seifer, what the fuck was his deal. Roxas just started at Hayner  
"Okay~ anyway Hayner, were all gunna go into the woods tonight get some booze and some weed. Have a flippin partay" Roxas smirked  
"You in?" Roxas asked, Hayner nodded and high fived the other blonde.

Hayner started to do his geography work after he had seen Roxas, He walked into the woods and started recording the things he saw. He was distracted quickly though by two black birds, they were flying together through the trees and were always looking for one another. Hayner sighed and sat on a rock taking a fag out of his packet and lighting it. It was so bloody hot in the woods Hayner looked around cautiously before pulling his shirt off letting the sun hit his back, his skin shivered from the sudden warmth. Hayner smiled taking another puff of his fag before jumping out of his skin when a loud noise echoed through the trees  
"OI! Lamer. . ." There was a pause before Hayner grabbed his t-shirt and bag and began running frantically. He had no idea why he was running but it felt good, it was the first time he had ran in ages and he couldn't stop well he couldn't stop until he tripped over a rock and fell head first into a little steam. The fag in his mouth was soaked through and his gelled hair was drooping. He pushed himself onto his knees and wiped his face with his t-shirt. He was bleeding?  
"For fuck sake" Hayner spoke to himself as he tried to find the source of the blood, until he looked down and saw where the blood had come from, there was a crushed turtle in the stream. Hayner's eyes widened and he started screaming frantically  
"FUCK! FUCK! SWEET MOTHER OF GOD I'M A MURDER!" He yelled as he tried to pick up the squished turtle in his hands. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose annoyed at himself.

The night was still young and the group of teens had just come out of the dining hall and were all about to head into the woods. Hayner was still traumatized by the events that took place earlier but tried to act natural. As Roxas, Axel, Kiari, Namine and Hayner were about to go into the woods they were confronted by Seifer, Rai and Fuu.  
"Where are you off to then" Seifer fist pumped Axel mid speech both of them smiling like idiots.  
"Ahh just into the woods, havin a few drinks" Axel's cat like grin spread across his face  
"Tag along if you want" Kiari butted in, smiling at Seifer.  
That's how Hayner found himself walking at the back of the group. Everyone else was walking in front of him having a good time. It was starting to get cold and the scars on Hayner were starting to ache.  
They finally got to a good place and Axel manned the fire whilst the others started to set up some log seats. Once everyone was settled Hayner pulled out a bottle of Vodka and threw it Roxas' way and proceeded to pull out his bag of weed. Everyone just stared at him except Roxas who was waiting for the rolling of the spliff to begin, Hayner just ignored the others and started making Roxas one first. He handed the blonde one and then made himself one. They both lit up at the same time and instantly relieved themselves. Everyone looked uneasy as they started smoking but just ignored the fact it was drugs.

Once the night started to get under way and a majority of the group were starting to get drunk and Hayner was Happily telling Roxas what had happened earlier  
"I squishteded him Roxy. . . He was deed" Hayner Laughed  
"I murdereded him, dat poor lil tortle" Hayner took another swig of vodka and almost fell into the fire  
"Woah now" Seifer caught him  
"Think its time for you to get back to the cabin, Lamer" Seifer was tipsy as well  
"get off me." Hayner was dragged away by Seifer but when it came to light that there was no way Hayner was gunna walk all the way back to their cabin Seifer picked up Hayner's bag and threw the blonde over his shoulder and then started heading back to their cabin.

Seifer opened the door to the cabin and proceeded to throw Hayner onto the bed  
"What's your problem" Hayner slurred  
"one minutes you're an evil Bastard to me and another you act like you like me and actually give to shits" Hayner flailed his arms in the air  
"You're just messin wid me lick everywon elze. . . Nothing good eva appens to Hayner" Hayner grimaced and looked at Seifer who's eyes looked sad  
"Don't look at me like dat. Like you pity me." Hayner spat  
"You're just a douche bag who dunt know what he want. Well don't use meh to figure out wat you want! Asshole. . . " Hayner was angry, he could feel his blood boiling  
"Just cause you know wat appens to meh at home gives you no right to act like you know meh." Hayner shut his eyes and let his body go limp on the bed. Seifer frowned and pulled the covers over Hayner, he had no idea what to do or say . . . This was the first time the lamer had spoken to him with such anger. Seifer threw Hayner's bag on the floor and proceeded to lay down next to him, he slowly put an arm around Hayner and pulled him close, that's when he realised the other blonde had fallen asleep. Seifer frowned and just stayed there next to him all night.

Hayner awoke, his head banging like someone had just hammered a nail in his head. He looked around to see he was being held by Seifer. He grimaced but snugged into the others chest, he vaguely remembered what he had said a few hours ago. He was insisting to himself that he still hatted the blue eyed bastard but for now he's get close to Seifer when the blonde was unaware of it.

Seifer opened his eyes and was once again met with an empty bed. He jolted up and looked around the cabin, Hayner was stood outside his t-shirt wrapped around his waist. Seifer looked at his skin it was still the same, scars, bruises and scratches. Hayner was enjoying his morning spliff out on the porch so Seifer decided he'd join him, he pulled a ordinary fag from his jacket pocket and made his way outside. He looked at Hayner, his hair wasn't jelled as usual and he looked so tired  
"Got a light Lamer?" Seifer asked holding his hand out, he was met with no answer but just with the lighter he had asked for. He lit his fag and gave the lighter back  
"So what you said last night Hayner. ." He was cut off  
"I was drunk and high. It meant nothing" Hayner looked down at the floor  
"Just forget I said anything." Seifer frowned and pushed Hayner  
"N-no you said something so now I'm replying Lamer. I uh. . . I don't know how to say how I feel about you Hayner you're so annoying but I can't keep away from you. I know that we're not gay or anything like that but i. . "  
"Who's not gay?" Hayner interrupted again,  
"me and you. . . we're not uh.."  
"I am." Hayner said it bluntly and to the point. Seifer stared at him and opened his mouth. Nothing was coming out. \he had no idea Hayner was into guys, after a moment Seifer finally forced the words out  
"Ok. . . I think I have feelings for you but I don't know how to act on them Hayner"  
"Well that's not my problem is it." Hayner stubbed his spliff out and faced Seifer  
"Figure it out on your own." Hayner opened the door and walked into the cabin leaving Seifer confused and annoyed.

Seifer was sat at a table in the dining hall with Axel and Riku for breakfast  
"seriously I don't know what that Lamer's problem is" Seifer moaned to the two  
"You really have no idea do you" Axel said as both him and Riku grinned at Seifer  
"You have feelings for Hayner right? Well then you like him obviously I mean why else would you of picked on him for the last. . ." Riku thought for a moment before he spoke again  
"Well since you were about 12? That's when you stopped being his friend remember and started to pick on him all the time" Seifer stared at him and felt his cheeks turning red.  
"Shut up Riku" he glared at the silver hair man  
"Well. . . did he say anything back to you?" Axel asked as he took a sip of black coffee from his mug  
"No fucking Lamer told me to figure it out on my own." Seifer was startled slightly by someone shouting across the room. It was Hayner he was shouting at another red head, Seifer frowned.  
Hayner was shouting at Axel's twin brother Reno  
"Thought I told you FUCK OFF!" Hayner was angry but the red head was smirking at him, Seifer frowned and went to stand up. What the hell was he shouting at him for Axel and Riku shook their heads and pulled the blonde back into his seat  
"Leave it" Axel said smirking  
"What's he shouting about then." Seifer grimaced  
"Reno's always up Hayner ass." Axel yawned and took another sip of coffee but then realised Seifer was staring at him  
"What do you mean?" Seifer asked quickly  
"Reno likes Hayner. . .like how you like him." There was a long pause and Seifer glared over at the other red, burning holes into the back of his stupid head.

Hayner finally got away from the red head; he couldn't wait until showed up and took them all home, he was sick of these stupid woods with these stupid people. Hayner was sat on the dock when Roxas, axel and that lot showed up again  
"HAYNER~" Roxas bellowed. Hayner looked up and smiled  
"hey Roxy~ what you all doing?" Hayner looked them all up and down they were in their swimming costumes  
"We're going swimming" Axel answered  
"Wanna join us?" The red head smirked  
"Uh. . . no thanks I'll pass" Hayner smiled but before he could get away Axel Kairi had pushed him off the dock and into the lake. Hayner splashed around until he could properly stand. He looked up at all of them on the dock  
"Fuck you guys" he was soaked and was fucked off so he proceeded to storm off and toward his cabin, he didn't get far before he was suddenly pinned against the side of a cabin. He looked up and saw Reno  
"What do you want." Hayner wasn't in the mood to shout right now he just wanted to get changed and calm down  
"Ya'know you look sexy when you're wet" Reno licked his lips and leant in, Hayner glared at him  
"Cummon Hay" Reno's hands moved to Hayner's crotch  
"Go on a date with me" He smirked and squeezed gently. Hayner was shocked at what just happened and when he was about to punch the red head in the face he was beat to it. The red head went flying to the floor, Reno looked up to be met with those ocean blue eyes  
"What the fuck Seifer" Reno stood and confronted the blonde  
"He's mine" Seifer grabbed Hayner's wrist and pulled him closer  
"So don't touch my stuff." The two were glaring at each other so long they didn't realise that Hayner had slipped Seifer's grasp and started to walk away  
"H-Hayner wait!" Seifer shouted after him but was met with Hayner sticking his middle finger up at the both of them. Reno pouted and glared at Seifer  
"Thanks a lot asshole" Reno muttered  
"Awwh fuck you strawberry" Seifer spat as he walked away.

It was getting late and no one had seen Hayner since what happened earlier. Seifer was out looking for him but decided to head back to the cabin at about 12am. He opened the door and almost screamed when he saw Hayner lying on the sofa, he was asleep and safe. Seifer sighed and walked into the cabin pulling his shirt off and heading into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and got undressed. He stepped in and let the water run over his skin, it felt so good to be in the warmth, he was took by surprise when he heard the door open and Hayner walk in. Seifer was frozen in place for a second but realised that Hayner was using the toilet, Seifer stayed quiet and waited for Hayner to finish before he pulled the curtain back and stood out of the shower. They were both frozen in place Seifer's eyes wandering around the room anywhere except Hayner's eyes, Hayner's eyes were wide and he was struck with shock  
"Seifer. . . " Hayner paused  
"Y-Yeah?" Seifer wasn't so confident as he was a moment ago  
"Why did you do that?" Hayner was almost laughing  
"Hey! It's not funny Lamer." Seifer grabbed a towel and covered himself  
"I know but it is so funny" Hayner walked over to Seifer and hesitated before pressing his lips against Seifer's quickly  
"nice try" Hayner smiled and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
Seifer slapped himself on the forehead over and over  
"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He got back in the shower now embarrassed at the action he had just taken.

Once Seifer was finished and dressed again he walked back into the main room to find Hayner was no longer on the sofa but in the bed. Seifer smiled lightly and walked over getting into his side of the bed, he stared at Hayner who had fallen back to sleep before he himself drifted off into a slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Seifer and Hayner were both awoken by frantic knocking on the window of their cabin. Hayner grunted and pushed himself out of bed before walking over and opening the curtains to be met with Roxas' smushed face. Hayner stared for a moment before bursting into laughter  
"What the fuck are you doing rox-ass" Hayner smiled opening the cabin door and walking out onto the deck the morning breeze flowing up his boxers and making him shudder  
"Hayner~" Roxas moaned as Seifer appeared in the doorway  
"the bus is leaving soon dude" Roxas informed them, Hayner nodded and walked back into the cabin before emerging with his morning fag. Seifer handed Hayner a lighter after sparking up himself.  
It was quite a sight for Roxas, both blondes stood infront of him in their boxers both of them had terrible bed hair and were puffing their death sticks like it were their last. Roxas smirked and chuckled  
"you guys are so alike" He laughed before walking away from the two.

Once they had both sorted out the bed hair and packed they made their way out of the cabin toward the mini bus.  
"So Hayner I was wondering that maybe when we get back you'd wanna. . . well" Seifer was rudely interrupted by the idiotic red head Reno  
"HAYNER!" Reno shouted making both blondes jump  
"sweet mother Mary of Jesus" Hayner gasped  
"Wanna sit next to me on the mini bus" the red head smirked  
"we don't have to be stuck with BORING partners anymore!" He smirked at Hayner and raised his eyebrows  
"and when we get back we can . . ." Reno made the pelvic thrust gesture to Hayner. Seifer was about to blow a fuse, the courage he was building up to ask Hayner to go on a date with him was crushed. Before Seifer could say anything to Reno he had vanished into the crowd of students waiting to get on their selected mini buses. Hayner threw his rucksack into the luggage compartment and jumped onto the bus, Seifer sighed and lazily followed wondering what reject he would have to sit next to but to his surprise when he got onto the bus Hayner has saved him a seat,  
". . .did you save that for me?" Seifer made a gesture at the chair a smirk creeping onto his face, Hayner just nodded and continued to roll himself a fag.

The whole ride home was quiet except for the occasional twos on a fag  
"what were you saying before we were interrupted earlier?" Hayner finally asked, Seifer looked blank for a moment until her braced himself  
"I was going to ask that maybe if you weren't busy when we got back we could walk to my parent's house on the Twilight seafront and drop our bags there and well maybe. . ." Hayner looked at Seifer and frowned  
"maybe what Seifer?" Seifer swallowed his pride, he knew if he wanted to be sure about trying to build a relationship with Hayner he needed to just forget all these confusing feelings and get to know the Lamer.  
"If you wanted to maybe. . . go to the beach" Seifer stuttered at the end of his sentence.  
Hayner sat silent for a moment, he was assessing the situation. Go home to a drunken mother and abusive father or not  
"Ok" Hayner finally spoke  
"You're buying the icecream thou" Hayner smirked and looked at Seifer. Seifer's heart fell into his butt he had never felt like this before, stupid Lamer making him confused.

The mini bus got back to Twilight town and the teens flooded off grabbed their bags and fled before the teacher could say anything about the mess they had left in the bus. Seifer and Hayner walked in silence toward the sea front . Hayner could remember Seifer's mum and dad very well, his mum owned a small but well off bakery in the centre of Twilight town, she was a fun and bubbly person. She used to make cakes and things with Hayner and Seifer when they were about 5 years old and his dad was a strict corporate boss who owned a gummy ship manufacturing business over in The World that Never Was.

As they approached the house Hayner quickly tucked his shirt in and made sure his hair was alright for when Seifer's mum opened the door. Seifer knocked and they both waited there for a moment before they heard a screech and the doors were flung open. Seifer's mum jumped out of the door grabbing both boy so that their faces were both crushed against her chest. Seifer and Hayner had head butted each other in the process and were still being squished against one another.  
"H- mum. . ." Seifer managed to let out a few words before she released them  
"OhSeiferIDidn'tKnowYouWereBringingHaynerWi thYOU!" Seifer just nodded and walked into the house, Hayner followed him in. Once his mother had gone back to cleaning his father's office they made their way upstairs, Hayner knew exactly where they were going.

Seifer opened the door and walked into his room, it was like his room in this own house the walls were white with blue, everything was neat except for one thing. A little drawing in the corner of the room on the wall was of Seifer and Hayner, they had drawn it one summer when they were left alone with the permanent marker pens  
"you're lucky you know" Hayner muttered, Seifer looked up and stared a frown broadening  
"You have your own flat and you have here. . ." Hayner threw his bag on the floor and flopped on the bed  
"Well actually Hayner I'm actually moving out of my flat. . . and back here"  
"oh why?" Hayner asked curiously  
"to much room for just you?" Hayner snickered  
"N-no. . ." Seifer frowned  
"cause I miss being at home." Seifer stated sharply before putting his bag down next to Hayner's. Hayner just nodded, he remembered all the sleep overs, forts and conversations they used to have. He smirked and turned to Seifer  
"Remember when we were younger you said you were going to marry Larxene!" Hayner laughed and Seifer looked horrified  
"W-well you said you wanted to marry me." Seifer paused and they both stared at each other. There was no movement until Hayner in one movement had straddled Seifer to the bed their lips a fraction apart.

They were both silent for a while before Hayner spoke  
"That's because." He leant in to Seifer's ear  
"You'd make a good wife" Hayner started laughing , in the process he was rubbing groins with Seifer who couldn't help but gasp and grab onto Hayner's hips to stop the sudden movement. Their eyes locked but it wasn't awkward  
"Lamer. " Seifer looked a little unsure of himself  
"L-lets go to the beach!" Seifer flung Hayner off of him and made his way for the door.

When they finally got back from the beach it was nearing on 10pm, Seifer had spent the whole time running up and down the beach, climbing rocks and looking for crabs. Hayner on the other hand wasn't used to running about 4 miles up a wet beach and was exhausted  
"You can crash here tonight Lamer. . ." Seifer looked at him  
"If you want to. I mean you don't have to but it would be okay…" Hayner just simply nodded as they made their way upstairs.  
"I'm in the spare room right?" Hayner asked making his way to the other end of the hall  
"No we got rid of that years ago" Seifer added  
"we'll have to share. . .or you can sleep on the sofa" Seifer opened his bedroom door and gestured to Hayner who made his way into Seifer's room.

They both got into jogging bottoms but Seifer decided he would wear a black vest. Once they were both in bed the whole room went silent  
"well. . . night" Seifer spoke calmly  
"Night" Hayner replied.  
They both lay there for about half an hour before Hayner became curious and his hands began to wonder. It started with one hand on Seifer's stomach; Seifer didn't seem bothered so Hayner moved slightly closer letting his hand slide down the front of Seifer's jogging bottoms. Seifer jumped and tried to protest but was silenced with a squeeze of his dick. Hayner was teasing him, his hand wasn't actually touching Seifer it was massaging him through his boxers, the noises Seifer was making were so uncharacteristic for him  
"H-h-hay uh~" Hayner finally stopped teasing him and pulled the joggers and boxers down to Seifer's ankles. He took his dick in his hand and began to thrust his hand up and down the shaft. Seifer leant up and grabbed the back of Hayner's head and pulled him into a soft kiss. Hayner kept the kiss going for some time before his mouth trailed down seifer's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin making Seifer burry his head into his pillow. Hayner was being ever so gently and taking his time until he took Seifer's dick into his mouth without warning and Seifer let out a moan of pleasure and Hayner's tongue didn't miss a spot. Seifer was holding back as much as he could and he didn't have enough time to warn Hayner what was to come  
"HAY!" Seifer's eyes were shut tightly as he blew his load into Hayner's mouth, Hayner reluctantly swallowed Seifer's seed and got back into his side of the bed. Seifer was panting, his hands still clenching to the bed sheets. After a number of minutes Hayner spoke  
"Seifer . . . are you alright?" Hayner was staring at Seifer who still hadn't opened his eyes when all of a sudden Hayner realised that Seifer's face was calm and his body limp. He was asleep so Hayner proceeded to clean Seifer up, Hayner wiped him clean and pulled his boxers back up but discarded of Seifer's and his own jogging bottoms.  
Hayner smiled and led back down onto the bed looking up at the ceiling before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Seifer awoke warm from the sunlight leaking into his room. He rolled over and. . . where the fuck had Hayner gone.  
"SEIFER! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! YOU'RE GUNNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL. . . . sweetie" his mum shouted up to stairs. Seifer pushed himself out of bed and proceeded to get himself dressed, confused at where Hayner had gone. God damn Hayner, didn't even bother to wake him. . .

When Seifer got to school there was no sign of Hayner. Had he done something wrong? He stormed through the corridor a grimace on his face, he was going to give it to that Lamer  
"Oi. Blondie." Seifer spat at Roxas who was shocked at the sudden comment  
"Yes?" Roxas asked a scared look in his eyes  
"Where's Lamer." Seifer was angry now. How could Hayner do that to him the arsehole, after they had shared such an intimate moment  
"Well!" Seifer spat again getting even angrier at the blonde  
"You haven't heard?" Roxas frowned looking even more upset as each second pass in the silence  
"W-what?" Seifer looked confused  
"Hayner's mum. . . " There was a long pause  
"They found the body this morning..." Roxas stated, eyes locked with Seifer's. Seifer frowned and acted casually but inside he was worried sick  
"Oh. . . well then" he turned around and started walking to his next class.

It was a long boring day for Seifer, there was a surprise test and people trading pictures of the camping experience that they had gotten back from the day before. Someone handed Seifer one of himself and Hayner. They both looked natural walking and talking as it had been a sneak attack photo whilst they were on the way back to the cabin, Seifer just slipped it in his pocket so no one else would see it. As soon as that bell rang he was out of there. He sprinted down the hallways almost knocking over random students that were in his way. He ran down the road through the alleyways and down three streets before he was stood outside Hayner's house, Seifer was skeptical but he swallowed all the butterflies trying to escape his stomach. He pushed it open and walked in this was the first time he had used the front door at Hayner's house. He paused before making his way up the pathway and he paused for a moment before knocking the door, Seifer knocked three times but there was no answer, so Seifer leant down to the letter box and opened it with his fingers  
"I came to see you. . . Hayner?"  
Seifer stayed outside the door for an hour , talking through the letter box before he decided to go home, it was getting dark out.

Seifer was so confused, he was sat in class, his hand to his cheek whilst he tapped his pencil on his notebook. He was looking at Hayner who to everyone's surprise was back at school so soon after such a tragedy. He looked tatty in his uniform, it was creased and dirty, his hair wasn't gelled like usual either, it just flopped to one side making the blondes face look sharper, his skin was so pale compared to his normal sun kissed glow. He looked abused and even from where Seifer was sat he could smell the booze and stale smoke that was coming off of the blonde.  
Seifer sighed and carried on with his work, he was making double notes. One set for him the other for Hayner, Seifer knew the boy wasn't actually doing his work as he could see him rolling a fag under the table.  
As the day went on there were some very noticeable changes about Hayner he had ditched two classes in the morning, thrown his lunch across the lunch room floor in a fit of rage when someone asked him how he was holding up, that was big mistake for the kid who asked, Hayner verbally abused and punched Reno square in the face when he tried to hit on him. Seifer had stayed away from him all day but he caught a glance from Hayner every so often. Hayner was broken but there was nothing Seifer could do about it whilst in school, He didn't know what was happening with them but it was safe to say Seifer wasn't going to ask any time soon.

After school he walked behind Hayner and followed him home. He watched Hayner go into his house and waited a half hour before he jumped the back gate and went through the back door like he had done before.  
"Lamer?" He spoke walking through the kitchen and into the front room. Seifer frowned and made his way up the staires. He couldn't hear a thing until he heard the splash of water. Seifer walked to the bathroom, the door was open and he peaked in to see red coloured bath water with Hayner lying in it under the water. Seifer quickly pulled Hayner up so that he could breathe again. Hayner hit, scratched and struggled in Seifers grasp, Seifer could feel his heart clench tighter and tighter  
"WHY!" Hayner finally cried, the scream made Seifer jump  
"Why couldn't you just let me die." He sobbed, Seifer was horrified. Hayner had cut his wrists, Seifer could feel his eyes burning up like he was about to cry as he held the broken boy there in place  
"Hayner. . ." Seifer pushed Hayner's hair out of his face and waited for the blonde to say something  
"I wasn't here" he finally spoke  
"I wasn't here to stop her!" Hayner's hot tears ran down his cheeks and he then spoke again in such a hateful voice  
". . . B-but instead I was with you. In your bed, Indulging in pleasures!" Seifer stared and opened his mouth but nothing was coming out. Hayner's body was having uncontrollable spasms from the shock so Seifer finally let go of him, pulled the plug out of the bath and as he watched the red water disappear he turnt the shower on and got into the tub holding the blonde in his arms until he cried himself to sleep.  
Seifer washed the blood from Hayner's wrists and bandaged them before putting the sleeping blonde into bed. Seifer then made his way downstairs and proceeded to peel the soaking wet clothes off of his toned body and began to dry himself with a towel that he had gotten from the cupboard.

A few days had passed since the incident and Seifer had still not left Hayner's house. He was asleep on the couch when Hayner finally awoke at 3am. Hayner pushed himself out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Hayner grimaced when he saw his wrists; they had obviously been looked after. Hayner was starving so he got out of bed and walked along the dark hall and down the stairs until he got to the kitchen. He turned the light on and Screamed when he was met with a half-naked Seifer standing at the back door smoking. Hayner grabbed at the wall until he slumped down and his butt hit the floor  
"What are you doing here?! It's 3am!" Hayner heart was going so fast he thought it was going to erupt out of his chest and splatter itself up the fridge, but Seifer just shook his head and went back to smoking his cigarette. It was only then Hayner noticed the bruising down Seifer's torso and the scratches.  
"did I. . ." Hayner moved toward him. Seifer pulled out a packet of fags and offered one to Hayner who reluctantly took it.  
"Well." Hayner frowned when he was close enough to see everything, but Seifer didn't answer he just nodded and Hayner then let his eyes scan over the tanned chest again and again as he smoked his cigarette.  
"I'm sorr—"  
"Don't bother" Seifer interrupted him  
"It's fine." Hayner's hand reached out and smoothed down the slightly taller boys chest until it reached the top of the boxers that were hugging Seifer's hips. Seifer felt that same warm feeling growing in his Boxers again just like it had done on their first encounter.  
"Hayner. . . you tried to kill yourself." This was the first time that Hayner had seen any type of concern from Seifer. Hayner didn't answer he just threw his cigarette out the back door and did the same to Seifer's before closing the door and taking Seifer's hand and pulling him toward the stairs and up them until they got to Hayner's room  
". . . Hayner why are we-" Seifer was shut up by lips being forced upon lips. Hayner placed his hands on Seifer's hips and pushed him onto the bed. Seifer looked shocked and confused, he had no idea what the hell to do and as Hayner crawled on top of him he was completely convinced this wasn't going to be like the time before.

Hayner began by assaulting Seifer's neck, nipping and sucking at it until a few noticeable hickeys had formed. Seifer was completely weak, his legs felt like jelly and the heat in his boxers had become uncontrollable.  
"H-hayner stop" his plea was followed by an unsuspected groan of lust that left both boys shocked. Hayner knew Seifer was weak right now because of the touch that his body craved. Hayner pushed Seifer's legs apart and rested himself between them letting both boys cocks rub against each other through the cloth of their boxers. Hayner then began his attack and proceeded to lick down the toned chest mainly focusing on Seifer's nipple as he rubbed himself against Seifer's self.  
"Hayner~" Seifer was panting, his eyes filled with lust and his body left weak  
"Hay. . . I-I think I'm" Seifer's back arched and his eyes clenched shut. Hayner caught Seifer's open mouth with his own and began invading the warm orifice as the one below his tried to scream out in blissful pleasure.  
Hayner pulled away once Seifer's back had fallen back to the bed  
"That was amazing" Seifer swallowed the dryness of his mouth  
"what do you mean that?" Hayner asked as a smirk formed across his face. Both boys looked down at the soiled underwear that was now clinging to Seifer's crotch. Seifer felt his cheeks becoming hotter; he was so embarrassed that he covered his face and lay back down. Hayner tugged at the underwear then proceeded to pull them off. Seeing Seifer's penis, still throbbing and covered in that sticky cum made Hayner bite his upper lip. He could tell the boy below him was embarrassed to show Hayner this side of him so quickly so before he continued Hayner shut the door and turned off the light, preventing sight.  
"Hayner I think we should just go to bed now I mean this is embarrassing and now I've dirtied your bed"  
"Seifer. Shut up" Those were Hayner's last words before he indulged in the sticky cum, licking up and down Seifer's shaft making sure he had every last drop of Seifer inside him  
"Seifer, suck on these" Hayner placed his fingers at the panting boys mouth waiting for access to be allowed but when it finally was Hayner began to prepare himself for was he was about to do to Seifer. Seifer fucking Almasy. He pulled his fingers from Seifer's mouth  
"on your Hands and knees" Hayner Ordered and with hesitation Seifer complied  
"Tell me. . . if you want me to stop" Hayner spoke softly before placing his fingers at Seifer's entrance and proceeded to push one finger in  
"AH! A—ah.." Seifer put a hand over his mouth shocked at what Hayner had just done  
"sorry. . . do you want me to stop Seifer?" Hayner frowned  
"No. keep going." Seifer was in pain but he wanted this. He wanted to know how he felt about this Lamer the Lamer that he had spent his childhood with. This Lamer that he thought he loved.  
Hayner pushed another finger in and then another. Seifer could feel tears in his eyes, this hurt so much until Hayner found that spot and without warning Seifer's back arched and he pushed back into Hayner.  
"Oh my god. Do it." Hayner followed his command and pulled his fingers out to be replaced by his cock  
"I'm sorry Seifer" Hayner pushed himself in slowly and stayed still for a moment whilst the body beneath him shuddered in pain. Hayner thrust once  
"AH!" and again and again until he had a slow, steady rhythm going.  
"Is this as Fast as you go?" Seifer smirked and tried to laugh between pants and Hayner frowned, pulling out and pushing the other blonde onto his back and spreading his legs, Hayner did this in one quick and skillful movement before thrusting into Seifer again who moaned out in pain and pleasure at the same time. As Hayner got faster he could feel the heat rushing to his pelvis. He took hold of Seifer's cock and began pumping it to the rhythm and fastness that he himself was going  
"HAYNER!" Seifer climaxed, his back arching and his eyes clenched shut. The tightening of Seifer's muscles were to much for Hayner  
"A-ah~ ah. . oh" Hayner finally climaxed and almost fell onto Seifer but managed to hold himself up long enough to pull out of Seifer and lying on the bed next to him.

There was complete silence for about ten minutes  
"Hayner you're. . wow" Seifer was shocked. That was his first time with a man and of all the men it could be it was Hayner Augustine. But Hayner said noothing just smirked and rolled over so that his back was to the other blonde  
"I think" Seifer spoke softly, in a voice Hayner hadn't heard before  
"I think I love you Hayner. After all this time I knew there was something here. Since we were little kids there was always something about you that I wasn't seeing and I think this is the part of you I longed to see. I love you." Seifer smiled to himself before giving into the weakness and falling asleep but Hayner lay there, those hot tears starting to roll down his face once more. Love. Who could Love him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes:

Sorry it's been a long time since i uploaded, a lot has been going on at home. But you can expect more activity from me from now on :)


End file.
